


wish you were right here (right now)

by CerinityKS



Series: as it begins [3]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerinityKS/pseuds/CerinityKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is doing a round of interviews with Beth half-way across the country. Chris gives him an incentive to play nice with the journalists, and a reason to look forward to going home.</p><p>-</p><p>“You can do this, just think about how much better you’ll feel when it’s over,” Chris soothed.</p><p>“I won’t feel better until I’m back home with you,” Mark muttered.</p><p>“So,” Chris said brightly, “just think of what you can do when you get home then, instead of the interviews.”</p><p>“Like what?” Mark asked dubiously.</p><p>“Well,” Chris’s voice dropped, in a way that caused Mark to shiver deliciously, “you can think about how when you get home, I’m going to keep you in bed, naked and gorgeous just for me, until I’m satisfied.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish you were right here (right now)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'I wish you would' by taylor swift 
> 
> prompted by [wardolope](http://wardolope.tumblr.com/) on tumblr - # 15 things you said with too many miles between us, hope you enjoy dear x

Mark was happy to be back home. Ecstatic, really – after all, who wouldn’t be happy to be back home after a few years in space?

Mark wasn’t, however, happy with everything that came with _being_ back home. 

“It’s weird,” Mark insisted, as quietly as possible. It might not be very dignified to be hiding out in a bathroom (that locked from the inside thank you god), but it was all Mark had to work with at the moment. 

Chris, the bastard, was laughing at him. 

“Maybe next time you shouldn’t get stuck on a barren, lifeless planet for two years,” Chris teased. It had taken the crew a while to be able to joke with Mark about his experience, but once they started they just _didn’t stop_ the bastards. 

“Chris,” Mark whined, “stop being mean and make them stop. I’ve been back for two years now, why aren’t they bored of me yet?” 

“Babe,” Chris was smiling, Mark could tell, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, it’s impossible to get bored of you.” 

“Lies.” 

Chris just laughed again. 

“Aren’t you there with Beth? Why isn’t she with you? I’m sure she could keep them away,” and Mark had to resist the urge to laugh hysterically. 

“Beth? She’d just make it worse! Ever since we came out and someone let slip that you two had something going on in the Hermes people have hounding her as well! No, no, she’s hiding elsewhere until our interview starts lest an actual riot start for our attention! It was a dumbass idea to book the two of us together on this,” Mark scoffed. 

There was silence from the other end of the phone and for a moment Mark was worried. Things had ended well between Chris and Beth, and there were no strained feelings between any of them (not _anymore_ at least). Beth was one of their biggest supporters once they got back in fact, and Mark would never be able to repay her. Neither he nor Chris deserved to have someone as wonderful as her in their life. 

They were both a bit protective over her because of it and so it surprised Mark to hear Chris laughing, instead of swearing up a storm. 

“Huh?” 

“Sorry, sorry, I just, can you imagine what she’s gonna do to anyone who finds her?” 

And then Mark was picturing it, and Beth could be kind of vicious when she wanted to, in the most unexpected of ways. No one expects Beth - tiny, innocent, and weak looking Beth to be capable of being mean or hurting people, which is what made it all he more hilarious whenever it happened. 

(unless you’re on the receiving end, in which case your only emotion is _fear_ and a resounding urge to _run_ ) 

“Yeah, you got me there,” Mark snorted and leant back against the wall. 

There was silence on the line for a moment before Mark sighed. 

“I miss you,” he whispered. 

“I miss you too,” Chris replied immediately. “Only three more days though until you’re back.” 

“I can’t wait,” Mark groaned. “Interviews are _exhausting_. They all ask the same damn things, originality is a lost concept with journalists,” he complained. 

“You can do this, just think about how much better you’ll feel when it’s over,” Chris soothed. 

“I won’t feel better until I’m back home with you,” Mark muttered. 

“So,” Chris said brightly, “just think of what you can do when you get home then, instead of the interviews.” 

“Like what?” Mark asked dubiously. 

“Well,” Chris’s voice dropped, in a way that caused Mark to shiver deliciously, “you can think about how when you get home, I’m going to keep you in bed, naked and gorgeous just for me, until I’m satisfied.” 

Mark suppressed a moan, hot want flooding him, and once more he cursed the fact that these interviews were half way across the country, hundreds of miles separating him and Chris. 

“Imagine it,” Chris continued, voice low and enticing, “I’ll spread you out on our bed, use my mouth, tease you, get you so hard you’re _begging_ for it. Then I’ll open you up, nice and slow, and maybe I’ll bring you off like that, just using my fingers until you can’t see straight.” 

Mark whimpered, imagining it just as Chris described it. He wanted it, wanted Chris to do that to him. 

“Then I’ll get you hard again, and if you’ve been good, I’ll sit on your cock, let you get me off just like that. Maybe I’ll even let you eat me out after; I know how much you love it. Would you like that Mark?” 

Mark moaned, louder than he probably should, and could just imagine the filthy smirk on Chris’s face. Oh god, his pants were way too tight now. 

“Yeah, you want that. Then, after all that, I’ll clean you up, wash you down in the shower and give you a nice, relaxing massage, get you good and relaxed. Pamper you the way you deserve. And if you ask me nicely, when you’re so boneless and relaxed I’ll fuck you, good and slow, make you _cry_ with it Mark, until the only thing you can remember is me, I’ll make it so good for you baby. You want that? Want me to do that to you Mark?” 

“Please,” Mark breathed. 

“Then get through his next interview, and the ones tomorrow and the day after, and then come home to me on the third day, and that’s what you’ll get.” 

“God I love you,” Mark swore. Chris laughed, and Mark could imagine the pleased look on his face, the shy little smile, as if he still couldn’t believe Mark would love him. Really, it should be the other way around, because Mark was sure Chris was too good for him. 

“I love you too. Knock ‘em dead out there, okay?” 

“I will.” 

Mark slid the phone back into his pocket after he hung up and tried to concentrate on anything other than Chris in an effort to get his erection to _go away_. He did not have time to deal with it properly right now. 

“Mark?” someone knocked on the door, and Mark yelped, surprised. “You done having phone sex with Chris yet?” the person, whose voice Mark recognized (with horror) as Beth’s, asked laughingly. 

Mark spluttered and Beth laughed. “Come on, we need to take our places, interview starts in five. I’ll see you in two?” 

“Y-yeah!” Mark stuttered, and he heard Beth laugh again before she walked away. 

Well, at least that took care of _that_ problem. Now he just had to deal with the hungry journalist waiting to pounce on him and Beth on stage. 

These last three days could _not_ go by fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/post/130284310231/beckwatney-things-you-said-with-too-many-miles) and [me](http://rinnielove.tumblr.com/) on tumblr x


End file.
